PokePoke! Precure Crystal
The series sequel to PokePoke! Precure Prologue/Summary Thanks to the magic of the Cure Twins, all of the Sleeping Cards were revived and the Deligate Pokemon were able to hold their gathering. However, Shadow Mewtwo and his army are not finished yet for they have new monsters and they plan to conquer other worlds too. Siren and Lyria used the key that unlocks the human world portal to lock it on the other side, but they can not be part of the group anymore. Now Ayumi and Ha-Chan remain in the Pokemon World with their Pokemon friends. Now they must continue their quest as well as find all of the magical Z Crystals to create the Rainbowium Z to destroy the Sinister Stone controling Shadow Mewtwo. Together they are stronger than fear, but they have to hurry before Shadow Mewtwo's ultimate weapon is complete. Characters Precure 'Ayumi (Cure Sing)' The main character in this series. As an Eevee, she becomes Cure Sing and now becomes more powerful with her Z-Ring becoming the Z-Power Ring. 'Ha-Chan (Cure Mystique)' A girl stronger than before thanks to her bond with Sun Sun the Jirachi. Ha-Chan is a Fennekin who can become a Braixen while Cure Mystique. 'Kairi (Cure Beloved)' Kairi, having evolved into Alolan Ninetales, evolved from Cure Blizzard to Cure Beloved. Her love for Frosty, despite her being a Pokemon and him being a Digimon, makes her stronger than ever. Yet, their love is strong for Kairi feels different for some reason. 'Mimmy (Cure Liechi)' Mimmy used to be sour but is much sweeter now for she and her best friend are closer than ever. Mimmy becomes more powerful by learning Trop Kick, which Steenee can't learn until they evolve. 'Manami (Cure Ocean)' The Manaphy princess of the sea. Her homeland became the head base of Shadow Mewtwo and she joins to free her kingdom. 'Layla (Cure Dawn)' A shiny Absol with the Mega Evolution. She began the Poke-Bells rebellion against Shadow Mewtwo. After being captured and freed by the Precure, she joined them as Cure Dawn. 'Lillie (Cure Crystal)' Lillie finally remembered who she is. She came a world of Pokemon and humans (Pokemon Sun world to be exact). Thanks to the Tapuium Z, given to her by the Tapu Fairies, Lillie can become a Precure too. When she becomes Cure Crystal, she becomes human again, but when she's not Cure Crystal, she's still a Flowette. 'Lucky (Cure Star Beam)' The Ledian of the Twin Precure; she is known for being optimistic and saying "Luck-e" a lot. She wields the Silver Wing and uses the power of the Moon. 'Sweet-Leaf (Cure Sweet)' The Chikorita of the Twin Precure; she is very shy but as sweet as her smell. She knows how to make all kinds of smells. She wields the Rainbow Wing and uses the power of the Sun. Companions 'Gueru' One of Ayumi's fairy partners 'EnEn' One of Ayumi's fairy partners 'Frosty' Frosty is a Digimon called Frostymon and can digivolve into Alicomon. He and Kairi share a deep connection that rivals Romeo & Juliet's love. 'Sun Sun' The most lively Jirachi ever since he can barely sleep one night. He loves playing and his wish powers can stregthen Ha-Chan's precure power. 'Lisa' A Buneary and new friend who joins them. She may not have the same powers as the Precure, but she somehow uses her special move "Dance Move" that releases the Digimon Spirits from the Crystal Spirs. Having 6 older siblings, Lisa tries to act mature and wants to grow up. She and Manami don't get along well at first since Manami loves to play. 'Shady Marshadow' The group doesn't know it, but a shy Pokemon is hiding in their shadows and whispering helpful advice. He is Shady the Marshadow. Unlike his dark hearted twin brother Marsh, Shady just wants to help others and offer advice he found inside books he read. He wields the Deep Wing (opposite of the Silver Wing) and can use it to manipulate water... if he wants too. 'Kira, Dash, and Berry' Kira, Dash, and Berry are Kairi and Frosty's children who first appeared as eggs. Many times, the eggs got into trouble from rolling away to eggnapping. Epsiodes later, they finally hatched. Kira is an Alolan Vulpix who uses her cute looks to get her way (except with her parents); Dash is a Kanto Vulpix who loves to run and dash everywhere she goes; Berry is a Patamon with a blue patch spot over his left eye and is always hungry for berries and is usually covered in sticky berry juice. These 3 babies, especially Berry, are a constant target by Baku. Shadow Mewtwo's Army 'Shadow Mewtwo' The leader of the army and main antagonist. 'Colonel Malamar' Shadow Mewtwo's assistant 'Baku' Drowzee who despises Digimon 'Zebu (AKA: Traauma)' Traauma was reborn in this world and joined Shadow Mewtwo since he enjoys doing evil. 'Jigglypuff the Pink' After being turned into a card and revived, Jigglypuff the Pink came back to Shadow Mewtwo and begged forgiveness for her decision. Though she has no playmates to boss around anymore since they betrayed the army, she enchanted her dolls make them do her dirty work. 'Marsh the Marshadow' He recently formed an alliance with Shadow Mewtwo. He hates humans and wants to make humans and Pokemon separated forever. However, any humans who dare turn into Pokemon he will mercilessly attempt to destroy with his Shadow Wing (dark version of the Rainbow Wing) which he uses to control nearby Pokemon to do his bidding. Yet he sometimes is mistaken for his light-hearted twin brother Shady. '???' The unknown individual who resides behind Shadow Mewtwo. Colonel Malamar seems to be more loyal to him than Shadow Mewtwo... 'Crysta-Spirs' Using his crystals and spirits of Digimon from Frosty's world, Shadow Mewtwo created a more powerful monster than the Crystamons. Yet, the precure have gotten more powerful too. When they defeat the Crystamon, the purified spirit returns to Frosty's world and into it's revived body. Returning Characters These characters were in episodes from last season and they return for at least an episode 'Ziggy and Cobu' Ziggy the Zangoose and Cobu the Seviper who are in love 'Zoey' Mimmy's best friend who is making up for her deeds in the past 'Princess Dia' The Diancie Princess of the Diamond Realm and Layla's old friend 'Gooey' Ditto who was turned into a Crystamon 'Hoopa' Hoopa warps the group in emergencies. When they see him, there is trouble somewhere else. He also acts a messenger for Arceus, the world creator. 'Dawn' She's a Mew who is Mewtwo's kid sister. She is sealed somewhere in world after Mewtwo turned into Shadow Mewtwo. Despite this, she is able to contact the group and give them ideas. Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:PokePoke! Precure